Earlier photo kiosks depended on photographic processes that were limited in their capabilities to produce combined images and were enclosed within a booth arrangement that required additional square feet of floor space. As technology developed, computer generated images offered opportunities to produce instant photos in formats that combined the image with a background or foreground of the users choice. Technology improved to provide the ability to generate multiple output photos using a digital still camera format. The results produced images on single sheets and/or multiple “stickers” hard copies.
Digital images captured in a kiosk with a camera have been printed in black and white. The output has been a single sheet of individual photos with or without backgrounds or foregrounds. These kiosks have not been user friendly in that they fail to give the user options to add other elements. Past photo booths have limited the flexibility for the user to interact on the ultimate output.